Klany Squatów
Klany Squatów - istniały jeszcze w czasach, kiedy Squaci posiadali własne światy. Przetrwały wielki kataklizm, którego dokonały tyranidy, błąkając się po zimnym wszechświecie. Obecnie squaci podróżują po galaktyce na pokładach swych ogromnych okrętów, poszukując co raz to nowych złóż surowców, które po wydobyciu i obróbce, będą mogli z zyskiem odsprzedać. W Imperium ich jednostki są sklasyfikowane jako okręty Wolnych Handlarzy. Podobnie jak Wolni Handlarze, squaci budują imperia, których podstawą i głównym motorem napędowym, są kosmiczne złoża wydobywcze. Chociaż stosunkowo nieliczni, to potężnie uzbrojeni squaci dostali bolesną lekcje od życia, jak należy się bronić, którą bardzo dobrze wykorzystali. Obecnie niewiele jest sił we wszechświecie, które chociażby pomyślą o ataku na ich armady. Symbolem wszystkich klanów, jest gwiezdny trójkąt, symbolizujący pierwsze trzy klany, które powiodły squatów ku gwiazdom, by tam mogli na nowo zacząć normalne życie. Flota Flota klanów zdecydowanie różni się od tej, która wchodzi w skład jednostek Imperialnych. W jej skład nie wchodzi żaden znany typ Imperialnej marynarki wojennej, okręty te, nie są też ozdobione licznymi sakralnymi przedmiotami. Co ważne, praktycznie każdy okręt squatów, to samowystarczalna, kosmiczna forteca, będąca jednocześnie placówką wydobywczą a czasami nawet stacją kosmiczną dla mniejszych jednostek. Taka mieszanka sprawia, że flota może przebywać z dala normalnych placówek, przez całe dekady. Swe okręty, squaci budują często przez całe pokolenia, w stacjach użyczanych im przez mechanicus, czy też planetarnych gubernatorów, w zamian za cenne, a czasami wręcz bezcenne surowce. Co ciekawe, chociaż Adeptus Mechanicus posiada pełne plany konstrukcyjne wszystkich jednostek klanów, z niewiadomych przyczyn, nie produkują żadnej z nich. Pancernik klasy Incus Te potężne jednostki najłatwiej określić stwierdzeniem, wszystko w jednym. Te ogromne, często mające piętnaście kilometrów długości i dziesięć kilometrów szerokości, jednostki mogą pełnić najróżniejsze funkcje. Od lotniskowców dla mniejszych jednostek, przez centra mieszkaniowe, fabryki i manufaktury, a na najzwyklejszych magazynach kończąc. Okręty klasy Incus, to prawdziwe kolosy, a ich liczebność we flocie, to wyznacznik luksusu i prestiżu. Stanowią prawdziwy rdzeń floty, a utrata chociażby jednej takiej jednostki to nie tylko niepowetowana strata, zarówno dobrych ludzi i środków, ale także czasu, jaki poświęcono na wzniesienie tak monumentalnej jednostki.. Jeden taki okręt, może pomieścić w swych ładowniach materiały, które wystarczą na postawienie od podstaw całej, niewielkiej stacji wydobywczej, chociaż one same, także mogą pełnić funkcje stacji wydobywczej, uwzględniającą pełną obróbkę, wydartych wszechświatowi materiałów. Dzięki takiemu podejściu, squaci mogą wydobyte stopy metali od razu wytapiać i tworzyć z nich pancerze i broń dla Gwardii Imperialnej, którą potem z zyskiem sprzedadzą. Pancerniki klasy Incus, często są proszone o pomoc przez Imperialną marynarkę, która znajduje w nich doskonałe, mobilne jednostki do naprawy niszczycieli, a w niektórych przypadkach, także uszkodzonych krążowników. Chociaż squaci każą sobie słono płacić, za użytkowanie ich okrętów, każdy admirał wie, że pomoc tych jednostek, już nie raz przyspieszała prace naprawcze, przechylając szalę zwycięstwa, na strone Imperium, dzięki szybkiemu dostępowi, do naprawionych okrętów. Pancernik Incus, to wręcz latająca definicja słowa pancernik, z naciskiem na pierwszy człon wyrazu. Potężne tarcze próżniowe, które zniosłyby prawdziwe kosmiczne oblężenie, potężne pancerze, z których przebiciem problemy będą miały nawet największe jednostki wroga, całe eskadry myśliwców, bombowców i desantowców, a w niektórych przypadkach, niewielkie niszczyciele, które przenoszą na pokładzie, to idealna tarcza, przeciwko mniejszym okrętom, a także głupcom, którzy chcą dostać się na pokład okrętów, prosto pod karabiny i topory, zaprawionych w bojach squatów. Niestety okręty te nie posiadają zbyt wielu dział, nadrabiają to jednak inną cechą. Ponieważ przed niewielkimi jednostkami, takimi jak okręty eldarów, są w stanie ochronić je myśliwce i potężne pancerniki bojowe, o ogromnej sile ognia, istnieje niewiele rodzajów zagrożenia, które mogą chociaż zbliżyć się do takiego okrętu. Takie zagrożenia mają zwykle ogromne rozmiary, bardziej przypominają nafaszerowany setką dopalaczy głaz i rozpadają się w locie, a jednak potrafią skutecznie walczyć z Imperialną flotą. Aby zabezpieczyć się przed zagrożeniem, jakie niosą ze sobą, zwłaszcza orkowie, Incus otrzymał potężny, wytrzymały taran na dziobie, który sprawia, że okręt ten nie obawia się czołowego zderzenia, z największymi jednostkami orków. Chociaż bardzo mało zwrotne, okręty te dzięki swym potężnym silnikom, potrafią rozwinąć bardzo duże, jak na swoją klasę prędkości. Moment kiedy silniki te są włączane na pełną moc, można porównać, do naciśnięcia czerwonego guzika, na orkowych okrętach. Jednostką praktycznie nie da się wówczas sterować, ale nie ma we wszechświecie jednostki, która ją wówczas zatrzyma. Podsumowując, pancernik Incus, to potężna, dobrze opancerzona, chociaż słabo uzbrojona, wielozadaniowa jednostka, z której posiadania, może być dumny każdy squat we wszechświecie. Pancernik klasy Malleus Drugi z trzech typów jednostek, jakie posiadają klany, na swym wyposażeniu. Nazwany tak z powodu swego kształtu, Malleus jest jednostką typowo bojową, przystosowaną do bezpośredniej walki z wrogiem. Podczas gdy Incus, to jednostka wielozadaniowa, która jest w zasadzie latającym domem squatów, Malleus to dziesięciokilometrowy młot, który ma za zadanie uderzyć w każdego wroga klanu i rozbić go na tysiące kawałków. Zwykle jednostek tych, jest znacznie więcej, niż Incusów, co wynika nie tylko z ich rozmiarów, ale także z bardzo słabego uzbrojenia transportowców. Malleusy to bardzo groźny przeciwnik, którego żaden dowódca floty nie chciałby mieć przeciw sobie. Kolosalna jednostka, posiadająca siłę ognia kilku krążowników, to wróg jakiego należy się obawiać, bez względu na doświadczenie i liczebność własnej floty. Malleus jest młotem klanu, który ma uderzyć w jego wrogów, a do tego celu został mu oddany całkiem pokaźny arsenał. Niezliczone bronie małego kalibru, które nadają się idealnie do zdejmowania niewielkich jednostek, takich jak myśliwce. Rozmieszczone głównie na dziobie, chociaż rozsiane w niewielkiej ilości po reszcie okrętu, działka zdolne do pełnego obrotu, które chociaż dysponują niewielką mocą ognia, sprawdzą się przy zdejmowaniu mniejszych okrętów, o rozmiarach niszczycieli. Umieszczone na przedzie, liczne luki torpedowe i liczne makrobaterie to dość, by przerazić i na dobre zniechęcić większość kapitanów, którzy zapragną spojrzeć w dziesiątki lufy, jakie posiada okręt. Malleus, jako młot może też po prostu spaść na swych wrogów, używając potężnego tarana dziobowego, który zepchnie w otchłań każdego kto stanie mu na drodze. Squaci nie są jednak głupcami, poza uzbrojeniem na przedzie, dali też swemu okrętowi działa boczne, które pozwalają mu na skuteczne prowadzenie działań wojennych w starciu, burta w burtę, przy użyciu makrobaterii. Rozmieszczenie silników na bokach konstrukcji, sprawia że okręty te, są dosyć zwrotne. Co prawda o przeprowadzaniu prawdziwych manewrów wymijających ich kapitanowie mogą pomarzyć, jednak to co potrafi okręt, wystarczy by nie dać się zaskoczyć, chociażby orkowej flocie. Malleus podobnie jak Incus, jest prawdziwą latającą twierdzą, jednakże w odróżnieniu od swego towarzysza, jego rolą jest walka. Chociaż można przy jego pomocy prowadzić także prace wykopaliskowe, to właśnie wojna jest celem, do którego został stworzony. Posiada on nieco słabsze tarcze i mniej wytrzymały pancerz, rekompensuje mu to jednak, wręcz niemożliwa siła ognia. Podsumowując, Malleus nie bez powodu jest zwany młotem. Zawdzięcza to nie tylko swemu wyglądowi, ale także, niezliczonym narzędziom, dzięki którym może zniszczyć każdego wroga jaki stanie mu na drodze. Niszczyciel klasy Dverf Chociaż początkowo je posiadali, z czasem squaci uznali, że jednostki wielkości standardowych krążowników będą im jedynie balastem. Z tego powodu, jedynymi jednostkami, z lżejszych modeli, jakie pozostały na wyposażeniu klanów, są właśnie niszczyciele Dverf. Te mające niewiele ponad osiemset metrów jednostki, znacznie częściej niż na polu walki, znacznie bardziej przydają się w pracach kopalnianych. Niewielkim, zwrotnym jednostkom, znacznie łatwiej i bezpieczniej jest penetrować pasy asteroid, niż potężnym jednostkom floty. Takim jednostkom łatwiej jest też uciec z pułapki, gdyby ktoś zasadził się na squatów w pasie asteroid. Z tego powodu, Dverfy chociaż mało użyteczne w starciach kosmicznych, są bardzo często wykorzystywane i posiada je w zasadzie każda flota klanów. Jeśli jednak zdarzy się, że przywódca klanu zdecyduje się na posłanie niszczycieli do walki, z pewnością nie będą to starcia bezpośrednie z wrogiem. Niszczyciele klasy Dverf posiadają bardzo słabe tarcze, oraz bardzo słaby pancerz właściwy, jednak nadrabiają to swoją siłą ognia. Każdy z nich wyposażony jest w potężną lance dziobową, o sporym zasięgu i sile rażenia. Chociaż nie sprawdzą się one w starciach, z ogromnymi orkowymi, latającymi kupami złomu, są idealnym środkiem do walki, chociażby z eldarskimi korsarzami. Słabe pancerze ich okrętów, sprawiają że nawet w przypadku jednostki dużo większej niż Dverf, wystarczy jedno celne trafienie, by poważnie naruszyć eldarską tarczę. Tak trafiony korsarz wycofa się, lub zostanie zmielony na kupę złomu, przez niezliczone makrobaterie floty klanu. Sprawdzają się także w walce z orkami. Zwykle sprytnie przelatując między niecelnym ostrzałem zielonoskórych i niszcząc ich silniki, celnymi trafieniami lanc od tyłu. Podsumowując Dverfy to jednostki małe, szybkie, słabo uzbrojone, wydawałoby się kompletnie nie pasujące do reszty floty. Jednakże w połączeniu z kolosalnymi okrętami floty, stanowią idealne dopełnienie, latającej machiny zniszczenia. Stacje i bazy kosmiczne Chociaż oficjalnie nie zalicza się ich do floty, one także, są bardzo istotnym elementem życia squatów. Stacje te rozsiane są po praktycznie całym wszechświecie, a każda z nich zapewnia schronienie tysiącom squatów, broniąc ich od zimnego i mrocznego kosmosu, który tylko czeka, by dopełnić na nich swego dzieła zniszczenia. Podanie dokładnych rozmiarów kompleksów nie da się podać dokładnie. Jedne nie będą się różniły wielkością od najmniejszych Imperialnych fortów, kolejne będzie można spokojnie porównywać wielkością do metropolii. Nie są one budowane według żadnego schematu konstrukcyjnego, po prostu squaci ustalają wspólnie jaki typ fortu będzie najlepszy w danej sytuacji i rozpoczynają budowę. Często nawet zdarza się że projekt końcowy będzie całkowicie się różnił od początkowego. Placówki te są w większości samowystarczalne. Wynika to nie tylko z faktu, że flota potrzebuje zaopatrzenia, a takie najłatwiej dostarczyć, dzięki sporym kompleksom produkcyjnym, ale także przez fakt, że po tym jak złoża danego surowca się wyczerpią, na miejscu wciąż pozostają squaci. Takie bazy, stają się nie tylko posterunkami, stacjami gdzie można odbudować swój okręt, ale także częstymi przystankami, na drogach Wolnych Handlarzy. Dobrze położone bazy, swój prawdziwy rozkwit często przeżywają dopiero po zakończeniu roli placówki górniczej, jako centra handlowe, czy też zwykłe stacje naprawcze. Minerały zawarte w skałach, w zupełności wystarczają, by zapewnić glebę, którą tworzy się ze zmielonych asteroid. Wodę natomiast sprowadza się z okolicznych planet, czy księżyców, ponieważ bardzo rzadko zdarza się, żeby złoża minerałów, występowały z dala od systemów planetarnych. Rzadkim wyjątkiem są mgławice, lecz one pozostają, praktycznie nieskończonym źródłem surowca, więc stale kursuje przy nich jakaś flota. Każda stacja, bez względu na swój rozmiar to potężnie chroniony obiekt, dużo większy nawet od pancernika Incus, obsadzona niezliczonymi działami różnych typów. W większości są to lance jonowe, lub laserowe, gdyż posiadają spory zasięg i nie mają większych problemów ze zdobywaniem amunicji, chociaż położone przy odpowiednich złożach, często posiadają makrobaterie. Absolutnie unikatowym orężem, który został podpatrzony u orków, jest miotacz asteroid. Wykorzystuje on sztucznie wytworzone pole grawitacyjne, by nadać prędkości i wystrzelić potężny głaz, prosto w stronę wrogiego okrętu. Podobnie jak w przypadku innego oręża, nie istnieje STC tego przedmiotu, przez co potrafią je tworzyć jedynie squaci. Klany Przed upadkiem, klany były bardzo zróżnicowanymi grupami. Każdy z nich specjalizował się w innych dziedzinach przemysłu. Podczas gdy jedni byli mistrzami tworzenia pojazdów, kolejni byli wręcz mistrzami budowy podziemnych miast. Każdy klan posiadał własne terytorium na którejś z planet państwa squatów. Chociaż w większości klany ze sobą współpracowały, to nikogo nie dziwiło kiedy nagle jedna z twierdz stawała do walki z armią drugiej. Powody takich zachowań były bardzo różne, rzadko jednak były to konflikty między więcej niż dwoma klanami. Upadek był dla squatów bardzo bolesny, z prostego powodu. Większość z nich, nigdy nie pomyślała o tym, by wyruszyć w gwiazdy. Nie raz zdarzało się że najpotężniejsze domy na planecie, posiadające po kilka a nawet kilkadziesiąt miast, nie posiadały nawet jednego statku kosmicznego. Mieszkańcy uważali bowiem, że są całkowicie bezpieczni pod zwałami ziemi, okryci grubym ścianami swoich fortec. Towary przewoziły za nich inne klany, lub Wolni Handlarze, którzy oferowali bardzo dobre ceny, za eksport. Praktycznie każdy z domów, nacechowanych takim właśnie podejściem, został zniszczony. Ocalały tylko bardzo nieliczne klany, które albo posiadały własne okręty, albo ich miasta były położone blisko twierdz domów, które takowe posiadały. Zaraz po upadku, wyodrębniły się trzy główne klany. Każdy z nich różnił się od innych sposobem bycia, zasadami jakie panowały w społecznościach, a także pochodzeniem mieszkańców owych światów. Z czasem ocaleli członkowie pozostałych klanów, które albo nie posiadały jednostek kosmicznych, albo miały ich po prostu za mało, aby wyruszyć samotnie w podróż w nieznane, zaczęły rosnąć w siłę i wyrażać chęć odłączenia się od swojej dotychczasowej grupy. Reakcje na takie zachowania były różne, w zależności od klanu. Członkowie jednego cieszyli się, że squaci będą teraz rozprzestrzeniać się po kosmosie, innych nie za bardzo obchodziło, to że część floty się od nich odłącza, gdyż i tak są w dużym rozproszeniu, znaleźli się też jednak tacy, którzy zazdrośnie strzegli liczebności swych latających Imperiów. Nie raz ci ostatni wywoływali w swoich szeregach wojny domowe, które kończyły się najróżniejszymi wynikami. Do dziś bywa że klan, który swą wolność musiał wydrzeć siłą, nie tylko nie użyczy pomocy, ale nawet ostrzela okręt klanu, od którego się odłączył. Podobnie jak w czasach życia na planetach, tak i teraz żadną nowością nie są konflikty zbrojne między squatami. Proces powstawania nowego klanu jest jednak bardzo powolny i od czasów upadku, do dnia dzisiejszego, powstało zaledwie kilka nowych klanów. Do starych domów, zaliczamy klany: Młota, Topora i Ognia, natomiast do nowo-powstałych zaliczamy klany: Życia, Smoka, Stali i Gwiazdy. Klan Młota Przed upadkiem, był klanem bardzo rozproszonym po państwie squatów. Nie posiadał żadnych większych terytoriów, na którejś z planet, za to miał swój dom na praktycznie każdej planecie. Gdzie byli squaci, tam z pewnością swoją siedzibę miał Klan Młota. Klan ten posiadał, najpotężniejszą ze wszystkich flotę gwiezdną. Jego członkowie byli też uważani za najlepiej wykształconą grupę. Znali się na handlu i prowadzeniu interesów, co zapewniało całemu klanowi dostatek. Co ciekawe władza i bogactwo nie zepsuły domu, jego członkowie zawsze byli uprzejmi i gościnni. Kiedy floty tyranidów zaczęły spadać na światy squatów, Klan Młota, porzucił cały ładunek cennych kruszców, pojazdów i masy innych sprzętów, aby zrobić miejsce dla jak największej ilości squatów. Tak chwalebny czyn sprawił, że dom przez bardzo długi czas cieszył się szacunkiem i wdzięcznością. Na akcjach ewakuacyjnych klan stracił ponad połowę swej floty, jednak nawet to nie zraziło jego ludzi, którzy mówili, że "dzięki tej ofierze ocalili tysiące istnień, nie tylko z ich, ale wielu innych klanów". Początkowo klany które żyły wraz z Klanem Młota, na pokładach jego okrętów były bardzo spokojne, wdzięczne za pomoc i skore do pomocy, w czym tyko się dało. Z czasem jednak przywódcy Klanu Młota, co raz bardziej wykorzystywali sytuacje swoich towarzyszy. Wówczas to klany, obdzierane z godności, poniżane i tłamszone przez własnych pobratymców zaczęły planować bunt. Squaci doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę, że jeden klan nie ma wielkich szans, na wyrwanie się z kordonu okrętów Młota, połączyli więc siły. Z ciężkim sercem, rozpoczęto bój, w którym rebeliantom udało się wyrwać dwa Incus'y i trzy Malleus'y. Przez pewien czas owi "zdrajcy" lecieli jako jedna flota, z czasem jednak rozproszyli się tworząc dwa osobne klany, utworzone z mniejszych grup. Bardzo osłabiło to klan Młota, który od tamtego czasu podróżuje w znacznie większych flotach, nie zakładając żadnych kosmicznych baz. Jego członkowie stali się bardzo ksenofobiczni i skryci. Uważają że wszędzie, nawet we własnej rodzinie, należy spodziewać się zdrady. Nie ufają nikomu, starają się jak najkrócej przebywać na stacjach Imperialnych, nawet inne klany postanowiły unikać ich potężnej armady. Chociaż posiada drugą, najliczniejszą flotę, klan przez swoje podejście zaczyna prosperować co raz gorzej i bardzo możliwe że wkrótce się rozpadnie. Klan Topora Przed upadkiem było to jeden z najliczniejszych klanów. Grupa ta słynęła i nadal słynie, z mistrzostwa w rzemiośle wojennym. Podobnie jak Klan Młota, tak i Klan Topora posiadał potężną flotę, skupiała ona jednak głównie statki wojenne. Klan Topora zaliczał się do tych nielicznych, które posiadały na własność ogromną część kontynentu, jednej z planet, był jednak jedynym takim, który postanowił wyruszyć także na inne światy. Na pokładach swych potężnych jednostek bojowych, wojownicy klany przemierzali gwiazdy. Nie ograniczyli się oni jednak do samych planet squatów, ich wojska zmagały się z niezliczonymi przeciwnikami na wielu światach. Klan miał niewielkie posterunki, często w centrach innych miast. Był to jedyny klan, do którego można było dołączyć, a nie urodzić. Każdy kto dowiódł, że jest godzien walczyć ramię w ramię z wojownikami topora , mógł do nich należeć. Trzeba się jednak było liczyć z faktem, że z chwilą dołączenia do klanu, wojownik uznawał się za zmarłego, gdyż nie zdarzyło się jeszcze, by członek klanu topora zginął śmiercią naturalną. W czasie wojny, to właśnie Klan Topora stawiał najzacieklejszy opór tyranidzkiej inwazji i chociaż to Klan Młota utracił największą liczbę okrętów, to to właśnie Klan Topora, utracił największą liczbę ludzi. Szybko jednak zdołał on odrobić straty, dzięki uzupełnieniom przez rządnych krwi i odwetu na tyranidach obywateli. W czasach obecnych to właśnie Klan Topora, jest najliczniejszym i najpotężniejszym ze wszystkich klanów. Napędzani chęcią zemsty i nienawiścią do każdego xenos, squaci tego klanu bezlitośnie ścigają i masakrują każdego wroga Imperium, włączając w to także zdradzieckich ludzi, którzy oddali się Chaosowi. To właśnie w tym klanie produkuje się najwięcej uzbrojenia. Rzemieślnicy tego klanu są jedynymi, którzy potrafią jeszcze budować ciężkie pojazdy, pamiętające czasy posiadania planet. Cała reszta zatraciła je na dobre, gdyż nie używają oni żadnych pojazdów naziemnych, do podróżowania na planetach. Arsenał Klanu Topora jest tworzony na ogromnych ilościach latających, rozsianych po wszechświecie twierdz, których to klan posiada najwięcej. Co ciekawe pomimo potężnego rozproszenia, w klanie tym bardzo rzadko dochodzi do jakichkolwiek niesnasek, czy konfliktów. Wojownicy nie mają czasu na prowadzenie debat i sporów, dlatego zwykle wszelkie problemy, rozwiązują przy użyciu swego topora, wówczas na konflikcie nie cierpi całe społeczeństwo, ale jedna góra dwie osoby. To właśnie z tego klanu utworzył się oddzielny Klan Smoka. Jego lider pokonał w honorowym pojedynku jednego z wodzów Klanu Topora, dzięki czemu mógł odlecieć z własną flotą, na poszukiwanie fortuny i walki z wrogiem. Takie rozwiązanie konfliktu sprawiło, że klany mają ze sobą bardzo dobre stosunki i nie mają do siebie żalu. Wielu członków tego klanu dołącza do regimentów gwardii, lub innych sił, które dają im szansę zemsty. Czasami sprawdzają się też jako najemnicy, zawsze chętni do walki. Ich specyfikacje fizyczne dają im sporą przewagę na polu bitwy, podobnie jak nieznany w większości Imperium sprzęt. Klan Ognia To najmniejszy klan, spośród wszystkich trzech początkowych. Cechuje go największa różnorodność, został on bowiem utworzony z uciekinierów, którzy nie chcieli się podporządkować woli Klanu Młota. Klan Ognia posiada przeciętną, flotę, o takich samych rozmiarach, jak cztery pozostałe klany. Jest bardzo blisko powiązany z Klanem Życia, który oddzielił się od tej właśnie grupy. Oba klany, chociaż posiadają osobnych przywódców, są bardzo zależne od siebie. Klan Ognia nie ma żadnej historii sprzed upadku, gdyż najprościej w świecie wtedy nie istniał, utworzono go dopiero z mniejszych band i niedobitków klanów. Klan Ognia wędruje po wszechświecie, w poszukiwaniu co raz to nowych złóż. Co ciekawe, chociaż posiada bardzo liczną flotę, nie ma zbyt wielu baz kosmicznych. Jego okręty dokują w portach mechanicus, lub bazach kosmicznych Klanu Życia, gdzie są zawsze mile widziane, głównie z powodu przewożonych towarów. Klan Życia Utworzony z Klanu Ognia, powstał już po czasach upadku. W jego skład wchodzą głównie squaci, którzy pamiętają jeszcze i wciąż tęsknią za swymi domami po ziemią. Z tego powodu Klan Życia ma bardzo nieliczną flotę, za to wykorzystuje Klan Ognia, do transportu i wznoszenia niezliczonych baz w całym wszechświecie. Wydawałoby, się że najlepszą opcją dla owego klanu, byłoby zostawić ich teraz na jakiejś planecie. Squaci jednak mają bardzo specyficzne wymogi. Aby ich ciała nie zaczęły się zmieniać, na powrót w normalnych ludzi, lub inną, nieznaną formę życia, potrzebują znacznie silniejszej grawitacji, prostej do wytworzenia na stacjach i okrętach, niemożliwej do stworzenia na powierzchni całej planety. Obecnie klan życia poszukuje planety o bardzo mocnej grawitacji, by tam móc w spokoju wznieść swoje domostwa. Jego członkowie wciąż pamiętają i tęsknią za czasami stałego gruntu pod stopami i bardzo chcieliby go odzyskać. Klan Smoka To klan, którego członkowie oddzielili się od Klanu Topora, by na własną rękę szukać honoru i sławy na niezliczonych polach bitew, w całym wszechświecie. W odróżnieniu od honorowych wojowników Klanu Topora, Klan Smoka to armia najemników, która będzie walczyła dla tego, kto więcej zapłaci. Niewielu jednak stać na wynajęcie potężnej floty squatów, dlatego praktycznie nie zdarza się, by wynajmował ich pojedynczy gubernator. Zwykle najemcami są inkwizytorzy, lub wielcy generałowie, którzy mogą sobie pozwolić na wynajęcie takiej siły zbrojnej, by zagwarantować własnej flocie bezpieczeństwo. Wojownicy Klanu Smoka wyzbyli się wielu zasad moralnych i balansują na cienkiej granicy piractwa, często wdając się w walkę, z innymi siłami Imperium. Ich celami już wiele razy padały zwykłe Imperialne placówki górnicze. W zasadzie jednymi istotami we wszechświecie, które nie muszą obawiać się potężnych makrobaterii ich okrętów, są inni squaci. Jedynym powodem, dla którego klanu nie okrzyknięto jeszcze zdrajcami jest fakt, że atakują oni tylko placówki wolnych handlarzy, a nie rodów szlacheckich i są dość sprytni, by oddawać część swych łupów gubernatorom. Takie podejście jest uznawane za niehonorowe, jednak mimo to Klan Topora utrzymuje dobre stosunki z Klanem Smoka, ponieważ doskonale wie, że kiedy trzeba w czasie bitwy zachować się nieczysto, owi wojownicy nie będą mieli z tym najmniejszego problemu. Społeczeństwo Pomimo sporych różnic, w podejściu do codziennego życia, a także w sprawowaniu władzy, społeczeństwo squatów bardzo łatwo podzielić na kilka grup. Grupy te nazywane są cechami, a każdy z nich zrzesza różne grupy obywateli latających twierdz, dzieląc ich w zależności od sprawowanej władzy, ale przede wszystkim, od sprawowanego przez nich zawodu. W zależności od klanu, liczebność różnych cechów może skrajnie się od siebie różnić. Cech do którego będzie należał, squat wybiera w młodości i aby go przyjęto, musi sprostać wyzwaniom jakie rzucają mu egzaminatorzy. Decyzja ta jest problematyczna, gdyż dołączenie do cechu wiąże się nie tylko z trudnościami w przyjęciu, ale także z faktem, iż ścieżka którą squat wybrał na początku, będzie jego źródłem utrzymania i ścieżką życia, do końca jego dni. Cechy istniały jeszcze przed upadkiem, a ich nazwy pisze się w wysokim gotyku, co miało umożliwić łatwe porozumiewanie się, między klanami. Chociaż stare nazwy pozostały, są one jedynie wspomnieniem, po dawnych czasach i powoli są wypierane, przez swoje odpowiedniki z niskiego gotyku squatów. W społeczeństwie squatów istnieją cztery cechy: Cech Talpa W zasadzie Talpa nie jest cechem we właściwym tego słowa znaczeniu. Podczas gdy członkowie wszystkich pozostałych grup społecznych stoją w zasadzie na równi, cech Talpa stanowią wyrzutki, odpadki społeczne, które nie nadają się do życia w normalnym społeczeństwie. Nie są to bynajmniej osoby kalekie, czy też chore, ponieważ w czterdziestym drugim milenium, utrata kończyny do żaden problem i nie istnieją choroby, których ludzkość nie zdołałaby wyleczyć, a jeśli takie istnieją, to zwykle jest to wyrok szybkiej śmierci, dla osoby chorej. Do cechu Talpa, należą przede wszystkim, życiowi nieudacznicy. Squaci nie kładą zbyt wielkiego nacisku, na edukacje historii, sprzed upadku, uważają że im mniej pamiętają z tamtych czasów, tym mniej będzie boleć utrata domu, wystarczy im pamięć kto jest ich wrogiem i dlaczego. Kładą jednak ogromny nacisk, na edukacje praktyczną swoich przyszłych pokoleń. Uważają, że młodym nie jest potrzebna wiedza, na temat filozofii, nie potrzebują też zdolności pięknego wysławiania się. Muszą za to wiedzieć, jak naprawić każdą usterkę, jaka pojawi się na ich okrętach, ponieważ każdy squat jest teraz marynarzem. Oczywiście, mają oni swoje granice wymagań, doskonale wiedzą że nie da się być świetnym we wszystkim, wiedzieli to już ich przodkowie, dlatego właśnie powstały cechy. Dzień Cechów, to wydarzenie równie ważne jak Dzień Wyboru, w Schollach Progenium. Jednak w odróżnieniu od Imperialnych placówek, tutaj to obywatel sam decyduje, z jaką drogą chce wiązać swoją przyszłość. Aby przyłączyć się do cechu, młody squat musi udowodnić, że się do niego nadaje, poprzez zaliczenie praktycznego egzaminu, z określonych dziedzin, w zależności od swego cechu. Squat ma tylko jedną taką szansę w swoim życiu, jest to dla niego ogromny stres, wielki honor bycia pełnoprawnym obywatelem, lub hańba wygnańca. Cech Talpa, składa się w zdecydowanej większości, z ludzi którzy zawiedli na swym egzaminie. Pewnie należałoby do niego także wielu przestępców, gdyby nie fakt bezwzględności prawa klanów, które za większość przewinień karze śmiercią. Członkowie cechu Talpa są wykorzystywani jako niewolnicy, pracując za znacznie mniejsze wynagrodzenia, bez żadnej szansy na awans społeczny, często w najgorszych warunkach, bez specjalistycznego sprzętu. Bywają przydatni w walce, z założonymi na szyję ładunkami wybuchowymi, połączonymi z przekaźnikami nerwowymi, stanowią coś na kształt karnych legionów. Co ciekawe klan Topora daje Talpom szansę odkupienia. Jeśli przedstawiciel cechu dobrowolnie stanie u boku wojowników, ze znacznie gorszym sprzętem i przeżyje starcie, zostaje ułaskawiany i wcielany do cechu Pugnator. Ważnym jest jednak, że jeśli stchórzy i ucieknie z pola bitwy, zostanie zabity w bardzo brutalny sposób. W klanie Smoka, cech ten nie występuje, gdyż praktycznie każdy jego członek to wojownik, a ich zdaniem im bardziej człowiek wyprany z honoru, tym lepiej sprawdzi się w walce. Cech Metallicus Do tego cechu zostają przyłączeni wszyscy ci, którzy swoją przyszłość wiążą z wydobywaniem materiałów i cennego kruszcu, a tym samym chcą pracować na utrzymanie praktycznie całego społeczeństwa. Każdy z członków cechu, to chodzące kompendium wiedzy o cennych kruszcach i innych minerałach, oraz o sposobach ich wydobycia. Członkowie samego cechu nie zajmują się tylko wydobyciem. Przeszukują oni także pasy asteroid i inne miejsca, które mogą zawierać cenne kruszce, a także wybierają dogodne miejsca pod budowę swoich stacji kosmicznych. To oni decydują, czy jakieś miejsce zawiera dość minerałów by zakładać stabilną twierdze, czy też nie, w ich kompetencji, a także inżynierów, jest ustalić, czy bezpieczniej będzie założyć bazę postawioną bezpośrednio na którejś z dryfujących planetoid, czy też budować ją od podstaw. Podczas wznoszenia takich konstrukcji, to Metallicus, jest zwykle siłą roboczą, która stawia cały kompleks. Cech ten bardzo często korzysta ze wsparcia cechu Talpa, wykorzystując jego członków, jako tanią siłę roboczą, w szczególnie trudnych zadaniach, czy to budowlanych, czy też wydobywczych. Dużo lepiej poświęcić wyrzutka, w tunelu, który może w kilka sekund wypełnić się gazem, który stopi nawet kombinezony, niż porządnego obywatela. Krety chociaż doskonale zdają sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa, często decydują się na te właśnie zajęcia, gdyż wiedzą, że dają one najlepszy zarobek. To na barkach członków tego cechu, spoczywa odpowiedzialność za budowanie ogromnych okrętów, na których podróżują squaci. Wynika to z faktu słusznej nieufności, wobec cechu Talpa. Najwięcej członków cechu Metallicus posiada Klan Młota, podczas gdy Klan Smoka nie posiada ich praktycznie wcale. W reszcie klanów, stanowią oni sporą część populacji, stojącą na równi z liczebnością pozostałych dwóch cechów, złożonych z normalnych obywateli. Cech Operator Na ten cech składa się w zasadzie cała reszta ludności, z wyjątkiem wojowników. Nauczyciele, medycy, mechanicy, konstruktorzy, inżynierowie, praktycznie każda gałąź społeczna to cech Operator. Z powodu swej różnorodności, został on podzielony na mniejsze gałęzie, zwane też gildiami, z których każda zajmuje się czymś innym. Kiedy młody obywatel chce dołączyć do cechu, musi przy okazji podjąć decyzję, do której konkretnie gildii, chce dołączyć. Gildie istnieją także w pozostałych dwóch cechach, jednak to właśnie tutaj są najlepiej widoczne. Cech Operator to nieodzowny element istnienia absolutnie każdej floty. To jego członkowie dbają o zdrowie, wykształcenie, projektują fortece i okręty, na których potem, żyć, rozmnażać się i wędrować dalej we wszechświat, będą całe pokolenia squatów. Chociaż wydawałoby się, że tak ogromna różnorodność obowiązków, będzie trudna, a wręcz niemożliwa, do wykonania dla grupy, cech operator radzi sobie doskonale i nic nie zapowiada zmian. Cech Operator jest bardzo mocno powiązany z cechami Mettalicus i Talpa. Z tymi pierwszymi inżynierowie uzgadniają jak najlepiej będzie stawiać potężne kosmiczne stacje. Grupy te są też bardzo mocno powiązane przez inne zawody. Przeciętny medyk spotyka na swej drodze rannego górnika, znacznie częściej niż wojownika, co wynika z faktu, że w kosmosie pomimo setek niebezpieczeństw, do poważnych starć dochodzi raczej sporadycznie, gdyż niewielu jest głupców, którzy zaatakowaliby flotę squatów. Wyjątkiem od reguły może być Klan Topora, którego wojownicy bardzo często wspomagają działania wojsk Imperialnych, na powierzchniach planet. Druga grupa jest także wykorzystywana, najczęściej jako kurierzy, sprzątacze, czy też inni robotnicy, pełniący proste czynności. Nie licząc wcześniej już wymienianych cechów, liczba tego i dwóch pozostałych cechów obywateli, stoi na mniej-więcej tym samym poziomie. Cech Pugnator To nikt inny jak wojownicy, stojący nie tylko na straży prawa i porządku, w praktycznie każdym ośrodku życia squatów, ale też doskonała armia, zdolna do prowadzenia walk zarówno w kosmicznej wymianie ognia, jak w czasie starć na powierzchni. Są niezrównani, w walkach na kosmicznych stacjach, w pasach asteroid, które są idealnym miejscem, na kryjówki dla piratów, z którymi squaci toczą nieustanne boje, chociaż zwykle wygląda to bardziej, na wykurzanie szkodników z nor, niż na normalną walkę. Cech Pugnator nie stanowią tylko wojowie, którzy myślą o nieustannej walce z wrogiem. To także operatorzy i konserwatorzy potężnych dział pokładowych, jakie przenoszą na sobie gargantuiczne okręty. Liczba Pugnatorów, którzy zajmują się walką bezpośrednią, z użyciem toporów, ciężkich pancerzy i karabinów, w większości klanów jest niewielka, co wynika z faktu, że praktycznie każdy obywatel, posiada w swoim domu broń i pancerz, by w godzinie próby dołączyć do Pugnatorów i wesprzeć ich w walce z wrogiem który wdarł się na pokład wspaniałej twierdzy. Pugnatorzy znają każdy zakamarek swych latających twierdz. Doskonale sprawdzają się w walkach, szczególnie w wąskich gardłach, gdzie dzięki swemu wyposażeniu potrafią odeprzeć każdego wroga. Uzbrojeni w najróżniejszą, często unikatową broń, sieją spustoszenie w szeregach wrogów. Potrafią oni również odpowiedzieć kontratakiem, dokonując abordażu na wrogą jednostkę. Potrafią dokonać zniszczeń większych, niż jakakolwiek inna armia. Spędzając praktycznie całe swoje życie, na doskonaleniu swych zdolności bojowych, wiecznie na pokładach okrętów, ich działonowi strzelają znacznie celniej, niż standardowa Imperialna armia. Squaci nie szczędzą ani środków ani sił, na kształtowanie swoich przyszłych obrońców. Liczba Pugnatorów w większości klanów, stoi na równym poziomie, z dwoma pozostałymi cechami. Z powodu szczególnych uwarunkowań technologicznych, bardzo możliwe, że Pugnatorzy z jednego klanu, będą się posługiwali zupełnie innym wyposażeniem niż drudzy. Dla przykładu, wojownicy Klanu Smoka, bazują głównie na broni boltowej, która w przypadku klanu Młota, jest praktycznie nieobecna. Funkcja Ductora Ductorem może zostać praktycznie każdy obywatel, który wykaże się szczególnymi zdolnościami w zależności od cechu do którego dołączył. Ductor to inaczej wódz, w tym wypadku, wódz któregoś z cechów, lub całej floty. Warto wiedzieć, że Ductor, to nie zawsze odpowiednik kapitana czy też admirała. Zawsze na flotę przypada trzech Ductorów, każdy na jeden cech. Wyjątkiem jest cech Talpa, gdyż jego członkowie, nie żadnego konkretnego rządu i są zwykle pozostawieni sami sobie. Ponieważ cechy, chociaż jasno podzielone zakresem obowiązków, są bardzo różnorodne. Pomijając już takie oczywistości, jak cech Operator, pozostałe dwa także są podzielone. Jedni górnicy lepiej sprawdzają się w szukaniu minerałów, tworząc gildie poszukiwaczy, podczas gdy kolejni, lepiej sprawdzają się w budownictwie i do takich też gildii należą. Takie same problemy ma wojsko, jeden przywódca, miałby problemy, z panowaniem nad wojownikami, operatorami dział i szwadronami myśliwców. Z tego powodu, praktycznie każdy cech, ma radę, złożoną z najlepszych przedstawicieli swych gildii. Dla przykładu, radę Pugnatorów, stanowią kapitanowie okrętów. Wybierają oni spośród siebie jednego przedstawiciela, który ich zdaniem, najlepiej będzie reprezentował interesy reszty. Trzech przedstawicieli cechów, wspólnie podejmuje najważniejsze dla społeczeństwa decyzje, o tym czy budować bazę kosmiczną, czy też bardziej opłacalne będzie zwykłe wydobycie z pokładów okrętów. Czasem nie chodzi tyle o interesy co o bezpieczeństwo. Los całej floty, spoczywa wówczas, na barkach tych ludzi. Technologia W czasie inwazji tyranidów, squaci utracili większość swych STC, a co za tym idzie, zdolność do wytwarzania dość nietypowych, dla ludzkości maszyn bojowych i wydobywczych. Z powodu tej tragedii, squaci nie są w najlepszych stosunkach z bractwem mechanicus z Marsa, ci bowiem odmówili klanom, wydania kopii STC, jakie posiadają na Marsie. Co ciekawe utracenie schematów konstrukcyjnych nie zastopowało, a wręcz przeciwnie, pozytywnie wpłynęło na rozwój ich techniki. Pozbawieni standardowych fabryk, byli zmuszeni szukać innych sposobów, na zapewnienie sobie niezbędnego wsparcia technicznego. Tak narodziła się squatowska pasja do majsterkowania, z czasem spotęgowana przez długie kontakty z rasą jokaero. Pasja grzebania w mechanizmach najróżniejszych maszyn nie jest cechą wrodzoną genetycznie, młodzi squaci zarażają się nią głównie za sprawą swoich rodziców. Nie są też oni geniuszami w tych dziedzinach i nie potrafią, z przysłowiowych śmieci, zrobić cudów technologicznych, jednak ich wiedza, jest wystarczająca, by doskonale radzić sobie, w otaczającym ich zimnym wszechświecie. Z powodu braków podstawowych schematów konstrukcyjnych, squaci polegają na pomysłowości i zdolnościach własnych inżynierów. Z tego powodu technologia squatów już dawno stała się bardzo zróżnicowana i na arsenale, już nawet nie klanu, ale części floty, jaką takowy posiada, wyposażenia zbrojowni mogą być skrajnie różne. Podczas gdy jedni wciąż będą polegali na starych, sprawdzonych, lecz zwykle ulepszonych karabinach laserowych inni mogą być w pełni wyposażeni w broń boltową. W arsenale squatów, nie brakuje też broni unikatowych, których egzemplarze są jedynymi na galaktykę. Wynikać to może z masy czynników. inżynier mógł tworzyć coś pod wpływem inwencji twórczej i po prostu nie zapisywał dokładnie schematu swojego oręża, czasami składniki potrzebne do użycia broni wystarczyły na tylko jeden egzemplarz, może się też zdarzyć, a czasami flota która tworzyła broń zostanie zniszczona nim przekaże schematy tworzenia swego oręża innej flocie. W takiej sytuacji, schematy przepadają na zawsze. Takie same zasady tworzenia, tyczą się także squatowskiego parku maszynowego. Chociaż jest on dosyć ubogi, ze względów oczywistych. Największe zróżnicowanie, jeśli idzie o przemysł ciężki, panuje w potężnych stacjach kosmicznych, których wielokilometrowe pokłady, z obszernymi korytarzami, często pozwalają na prowadzenie walk, między małymi jednostkami pancernymi. W większości takich przypadków, jednostkami squatów są łaziki, lub mechy, te jednak są wykorzystywane w większości w pracach wydobywczych, a broń montuje się na nich tylko w wypadku ataków, które ze względu na potęgę bojową stacji, rzadko są atakowane. Do napędzania takich jednostek squaci wykorzystują absolutnie wszystko. Jedne pojazdy mogą działać na promethium, kolejne są napędzane plazmą, a kolejne będą miały silniki parowe, wszystko zależy od inżyniera i aktualnie dostępnych materiałów. Z tego powodu, często zdarza, się że sam twórca w czasie swojego życia, wielokrotnie zmieni swój projekt. Jedynym stałym schematycznie elementem konstrukcyjnym, są okręty squatów. Wynika to z faktu, że są (chociaż co raz rzadziej) tworzone na stacjach Imperialnych i tam też naprawiane. Więc aby nie robić problemów siłom Imperialnym, okręty są budowane wedle określonych wzorów. Jednak kiedy okręty są zwykle takie same, już szwadrony myśliwców na nich stacjonujących, wpasowują się w resztę technologii Homo Sapiens Rotundus. Nauczeni już doświadczeniem squaci, przy każdym kontakcie z inną flotą, przekazują posiadane przez siebie schematy konstrukcyjne. Ma to na celu zapobiegnięcie zatraceniu technologicznemu, jakie miało miejsce ostatnim razem. Nie są to oczywiście STC, które same wprowadzą w ruch całe fabryki, przez co mechanicus wykazuje bardzo małe zainteresowanie owymi materiałami, chociaż wielu magosów, najchętniej zniszczyłoby squatów za "tech-herezje". Wierzenia i kultura Przed swym upadkiem, squaci wierzyli że dusza po śmierci, łączy się z ich planetą, a dalej z duszami wszystkich zmarłych, jacy zostali w niej pogrzebani. Te wierzenia były jedną z głównych przyczyn konfliktu, jaki wybuchł między squatami a Imperium. Wojna zakończyła się jednak sojuszem obu stron, które w końcu dostrzegły bezsens owego konfliktu. Na szczęście dla squatów, korzyści jakie czerpało Imperium, a przede wszystkim Wolni Handlarze i po części tylko inkwizycja, z ich sytuacji po upadku, były dość duże, by utemperować zapędy eklezji. Kapłani już od tysiący lat szukali okazji, na zaszczepienie wśród squatów Imperialnej Prawdy, ci jednak bardzo skutecznie się jej opierali i robią to do dzisiaj. Co prawda przez swoje wyznanie, żaden squat nigdy nie postawił stopy na świecie, sklasyfikowanym jako świątynia i odnotowano kilka przypadków potyczek, między flotami squatów, a misjonarzy eklezji, lecz nie jest to czymś czym warto byłby się przejmować. Po upadku, zmieniło się praktycznie całe życie squatów, a w tym także ich wierzenia. Obecnie twierdzenia squatów zakładają, że dusze zmarłych przodków, żyją w okrętach na których podróżują Homo Sapiens Rotundus. Na potrzeby swoich rytuałów, squaci utworzyli specjalny, syntetyczny olej, zdolny rozpuścić ciało zmarłego i zmienić je, włącznie z kościami, w gęstą emulsje. Następnie takowa zostaje walana do... zbiornika z paliwem przeznaczonym do napędzania systemów podtrzymywania życia. Sam olej jest całkowicie nieszkodliwy, a według niektórych jest wręcz pomocny. Rytuał pozbywania się zmarłych, jakkolwiek pokręcony, ma w sobie cząstkę mistycznej prawdy. W istocie, chociaż squaci nie przeprowadzają istotnych zmian w swoich systemach, wykorzystują od wieków te same materiały i technologie, prawdą jest, że tarcze próżniowe jednostek starszych, są o wiele potężniejsze od tych nowo-powstałych. Stare okręty mają też o wiele stabilniejszego i przychylnego mieszkańcom boga maszyny, loty przez osnowe, prowadzone przez te okręty są zawsze o wiele spokojniejsze, a znany jest przypadek, kiedy okręt pomimo zniszczonego mostka, nadal prowadził skuteczną walkę. Nie byłby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie fakt, że kapitan okrętu wydawał rozkazy załodze, jeszcze przez siedem godzin, po swojej śmierci. Obecnie squaci nadal kultywują swoją tradycję, a ponieważ wygląda na to, że ich wierzenia znajdują potwierdzenie w realnym świecie i czuwa nad nimi jakaś tajemnicza siła, nic nie zapowiada zmian.Kategoria:Ienstret Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Organizacje